The Swan's and The Cullen's
by RoseyPattinsonCullen
Summary: Have you ever loved someone for along time and waited for the day to arrive when they love you back. Will one summer away bring Edward and Bella closer than friends, the first day of school approaches. BPOV and EPOV.
1. Chapter 1 The Last First Day

_Hey my readers. I've tired and tired to get this chapter to stay straight. So hopefully this will stay the way I've posted it. I know the other chapters need work but it will take me time to get to them. Please bare with me. Thanks RCP_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Last First Day:

So I lay here in my bed after a night of no sleep and waking up in the middle of the night sweating you would lay here if it was your last first day at forks high school. Its been a hole summer since I've seen him and every once in a while this past summer that I've thought of Edward Cullen, I have a night mare of him telling me that he hates me and that I just have a silly high school crush. Well its more than that I am madly in love with Edward Cullen. Oh sorry I forgot to tell you who I am.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, one of three girls and we are triplets. Mom (Renee) almost didn't make it, they delivered us are 33 weeks, but odd thing was we were all healthy and breathing on our own with no help being on 7 weeks early. Our dad (Charlie) is a c/o chief surgeon at forks medical along with his best friend Carlisle Cullen whom dad met their first year of medical school.

Then there is our mom, she is a labor and delivery nurse excuse me c/o head of labor and delivery along with her best friend Esme Cullen whom she met in college as well. Their story's are so cute, but I don't have time for the long version so here is the short, mom, dad, Carlisle and Esme were all married after high school and on the same day, even thought the Cullen's are from Chicago.

They meet at Harvard and became fast friends, after graduation they all moved back to Forks and that is where we are today. Oh and besides the fact that mom and Esme got pregnant at the same time, pregs with triplets mom with girls Esme with boys, and ironically born all on the same day September 13,1987. So every year we had to share our party with those boys ughhh.

That was until we were 13 and Alice through a fit protesting, lucky for us they gave in. So that is where we are today. The first last day of high school.

The alarm sounds again so I reach over and turn it off because I am going to drag my butt out of bed, " ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED OR ELSE WE WILL BE LATE!" I hear Alice scream from her room. "I'm up I'm Up." I yell back.

Just then my door is flung open and I am laying back on the bed with Rose and Alice on top of me. "Get. Off. Me" I get out with each breath I can barely take. After Rose helped me off the bed, I went to my closet to get my clothes.

" Come on I want to see my Jazzy before class." Alice wines at me. "Ali you just saw him yesterday." I say with a roll of my eyes.

Alice has been dating Jasper Cullen since the 8th grad as well as Rosalie with Emmett Cullen. So that just left me and their brother Edward. I've been in love with Edward since the 8th grad but he wouldn't give me a look in return. Then the day we were all at the Cullen's that summer after 8th grad year, when out of no where Edward gets in my face screaming at me that just because his brothers were dating my sisters there would never be anything between me and him, I went home crying that day. (Psst we just lived next door), I ran out and home and locked myself in my room, word from my sisters that he got grounded for a month.

He never apologized but I wasn't expecting him to either. Then this summer he went to stay with his grandfather in Chicago so there was no trouble there. "EARTH TO BEL-LA" I hear from my sister bringing me back to reality, "uh, sorry guys. I'm I'm just worried about today is all, we only have one class that ain't together and I heard from Em, that I share that one class with Edward, I just don't want to deal with him." I say with a sigh. " Oh honey we know we know, well maybe he wont get a seat next to you, its just an hour long so you will be out in no time." Alice reassures me. With a sigh I get my things and head out the door to my explorer.

We decided to take our own vehicles today since dad would let us get until this past summer so we wanted to show them off. Rose got her red BMW convertible she is the car girl and wanted a lot of flash, on a rare occasion she got to put the top down, its Forks again the city that lives under a constant cover of cloud and rain. Alice has her a canary yellow Porsche she likes how its fast and flashy. Then there is me I have the new 2005 ford Explorer in the color blue of course I got it for going off road that was a favorite past time for me and my sisters.

As I pull into school leading the way with Rose and Alice in tow, everyone stopped to stare, it was so funny, because of Rose and Alice, we were consider the poplar crew over everyone. They were gorgeous. Me on the other hand I was average skin with nothing to show, but over the summer, I gained a nice rack and a very nice ass, so now I fit in with my sisters don't get me wrong I wasn't ugly I just wish I had everything they did well now I do.

Rose was a beautiful blond that went down to middle of her back beautiful blue eyes she was and still is model material, Alice was a little shorter than I standing an 5'3" short spiky brown hair with hazel eyes her bubble domineer gained her the nick name pixie. Then there is me I have brown hair that reaches middle of my back like Rose's with chocolate brown eyes like our father and I stand at 5'7" with Rose capping us off at and even 6'.

I climb out of my explorer to stand with my sisters to walk in school . Getting all the looks from everyone, I walk over to my sister's who are now standing with their respective boy friends. When out of the corner of my eye I see that familiar silver Volvo, as I look up my eyes meet the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes that I know who they belonged to. They were Edward Cullen's. After tearing away from his glance I walk into the school with my sister's and the rest of our friends. This was going to be an interesting first day.

* * *

I understand that I have some grammar issues I am really aware of it. Thanks for review but leave the rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is ok but when you cross the line of being rude I wont tolerate it.

Please be patient as I try and go through all the chapters in this story and try to fix them.

THANKS RPC


	2. Chapter 2 The last first day EPOV

_**Once again I do not own the twilight characters just the plot thanks**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The last First Day EPOV.**

I lay here in my bed thinking about all the things I did to her over the last year's since the day I yelled at her, I only did it to hind that I really did love her but there is probably no way she will

feel anything for me now, God why did I have to mess everything up why couldn't I just tell her that I loved her then I wouldn't be in this mess and we could be happy just like our siblings.

But no Edward Cullen had to fuck things up. Rolling over to look at my clock and I only had an hour to get ready before time to head out for school. So I got up got dressed and went

downstairs for breakfast and to find my brothers. Emmett was stuffing his face like normal and Jasper was reading from the paper, he looked up when I entered the room, "Well good

morning brother glad you decided to grace us with your presence." Jasper said with a cocky smile. "Yea whatever lets just get today over with." I said with a sigh. "Why so glum bro?"

Emmett asked now emerging into the conversation. "You know what's wrong Em, now I have to go through school, with her only in one of my classes and I know she wont want to talk to

me, I just want to apologize for being an ass to her that day, I know she'll never forgive me or never fell the way I do about her." "You worry to much bro, I know something as a matter of

fact about our little Bella Swan that you don't, but there is no way in hell that I am telling you what I know." With that said Jasper and Emmett got up and strolled to the door, "Don't be late

bro, it's the first last day remember?" Emmett said over his shoulder as he walked out the front door. I followed in suite and went to my Volvo, all the way to school, I would think about what

Jasper said, what did he mean by he new something about Bella that I didn't, I hope its something good for my sake at least. I pulled into my usual parking space and got out and leaned up

against the door, that's when I saw the Ford Explorer pull into the lot followed by Rose's BMW, and Alice's Porsche, I new that had to be her cause all three of them parked in the first

available spots next to the school. I stood there and watched as the door to the truck opened and out came my beautiful Bella, well she wasn't mine but I hoped she would be, she was so

extraordinarily beautiful. I remembered how she looked when I left to go stay with my grandfather she was beautiful but today she was amazing I hadn't seen her all summer, well by the

looks of her this summer did her very well, she was filled out in all the right places and that tight t-shirt and jeans she was wearing made her curves stand out more. She was breath taking, I

remembered that day when this summer it was a conversation I will never forget between me and my grandfather, I had just gotten off the phone with Jasper that day, apparently

grandfather heard me asking Jasper about Bella, because he came in and sat next to me and said, _"You love her don't you?", Sigh "Yes sir I do, but I made a fool of myself a few summers back _

_and now I'm sure she hates me," "Yes son I heard about what you done, your mother told me, if you cared about her then, than why did you do something so foolish?" "I don't know I was scared I _

_guess, I didn't know my feelings back then I was just fresh out of junior high I didn't know what I was doing" "Well the only thing I can tell you then grandson is that when you get back home you _

_need to fight for her and fight with every thing you have do you understand me, if you truly love Bella then you fight your ass off for that girl, do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir" was all I could manage._

With that in mind I planned on doing just that, as I watched her walk over to her sisters and my brothers she looked in my direction and when our eyes locked it was all I could do not to run

up to her and kiss her right then and there, finally she broke eye contacted and headed into school with her posse, that's when I deiced that it was now or never, so I ran in after her.

Catching up with her just in time by her locker, "Bella," I said, she turned and looked at me her eyes wide and her face full of confusion, I wanted to smooth out the lines on her forehead but

I new that that, would be a bad idea, "Yea", she said, "Um, I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me to night I would like to talk to you about something's" as she stood there

think about what I asked I was praying internally that she say yes, she looked over my shoulder for a brief minute then back to me and with a beautiful smile "Yes Edward I would like that

very much," "UM.. Ok I'll pick you up at seven is that ok" "yes that's perfect." and with that she turned and walked to her first class. I turned to my locker which was ironically next to hers

when my brother approached me, "Wow man that was awesome, I am pleased with you, so where do you plan on taking her?" Jasper asked, "I was planning on taking her to that Italian

restaurant in Port Angelus." "That's perfect man you know her favorite is Italian?" "Yes, Jazz I remember her telling mom one time that she loved Italian so that's why I decided that would be

the best place to take her and pleaded my heart out to her." "Good bro a step in the right direction that's great hope it goes well." he said with a knowing smile and with that we turned and

walk to our first class. I hope tonight turns out the way I plan I am looking forward to tell her how I feel hoping and praying she doesn't reject me.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review


	3. Chapter 3 The night I will never forget

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The night I will never forget**

**BPOV:**

School went by in a flash Edward and I chatted briefly in class but he still wouldn't tell me where we were going tonight. I was so giddy when me and my sister's got home we did our

homework, and I showered and got read, Alice did my make-up and Rosalie did my hair. "So Bella are you excited for tonight?" Rose asked me with a knowing smile. "Well yeah I just

wonder what he wants to talk about and why he want's to take me out, I thought he hated me." " Well honey whatever he say's good are bad we will be here for you no worries" Alice

told me with a smile, I just nodded "Beside's if it turn's out bad just call me and we will come get you and beat the sit out of him." Rose said with a smile which made me laugh, when they

finally finished it was seven and right on time the door bell rang, Alice danced her way down the stair's as me and Rose followed, I got to the door just as she opened it and gasped at the

site before me, if I didn't think he was beautiful before he was absolutely gorgeous now he had on a pair of dark black tight jeans and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to

his elbows. "You look stunning" he said with a smile, I thanked him with a smile as I felt my face flame with the blush. "You ready?" he asked, "Yeah" I said to him as I turned to close the

door, " Ali, Rose I'll be back later don't wait up, love you" I called as I was stepping out the door I heard them call there I love you. as I shut the door, we walked out to his car and he

open the door to let me slide in and close the door behind me. We rode in silence till we got to the restaurant it was a cute little Italian restaurant. "I love Italian, how did you know?" "I

remember you saying something to mom when we were little about you loving Italian food and I guess I've always remembered." I smiled at him and waited for him to come around to

open my door, we walked inside and Edward told the hostess a table for two, so we followed her to a secluded table and Edward pulled my chair out for me to sit, then he moved over to

sit at his side. The hostess was overly friendly she flirted as hard as she could but he wouldn't pay any mind, so she left. The waitress wasn't any better. We ordered our food, and made a

little small talk just to get caught up on what each other did over summer. When our food arrived we ate, and Edward started to talk. "I want to tell you something that I have wanted to

say to you for a long time, I just didn't know how to say it because I thought you wouldn't feel the same as I did, and I wish that you will forgive me for the way I treated you in the past I

just didn't know how to handle all my feelings, ok so here it goes, Bella I have been in love with you since we were kids and I have been afraid that you didn't feel the same and you would

rejected me, you are all I think about all through the day, you are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep, I just wanted to tell you how I

feel and apologizes for the way I treated you in the past." "Edward, you have no idea how long I have been in love with you, I was hurt for the things you said but I got over it and my

love grew as the years pasted. I forgive you for being the way you were, and I hope the future will be better. You are the only person I think about on a daily bases from the time I get up

till the time I go to bed at night, you fill my dreams and even my day dreams. Edward I am so in love with you I don't think that will ever change." "Well in that case Bella, will you be my

girlfriend?" " Yes Edward I would love to be your girlfriend." and with that said we slipped into easy conversation about where we were going to college, turns out that we are going to the

same college at UCLA, as the same as his brothers and my sisters we would all be together the way it should be, we finished our meal Edward paid the bill and left the receipt that the

hostess put her number on, if Rose was her she would rip that girl a new one. On the drive back to forks we talk on and of as he held my hand, when we got to the house he walked me to

the door asked if he could pick me up for school and I said he could, and then he kissed me goodnight, and it wasn't any normal goodnight kiss this one was full of all the love and passion

we felt for one another, and there was this electric current that ran through our touch. He pulled back and said good night and I watched him leave and ran my fingers over my swelled lips

and smiled to myself. With that I turned and walked in the door straight up to my room to where I knew my sister's were waiting, and I told them everything said and now I was his

girlfriend and with that they squealed thank goodness mom and dad are out of town for work. With that all said we laid in my king size bed and talked with the lights off till we drifted off to

sleep. I had dreamed of sweet dreams of myself and Edward and thought maybe I could show him our meadow that myself and my sister's and his brothers found two summers ago. With

that I lay happy and content and excited to for the next day to come.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS**


	4. Chapter 4 Drama with Skankville

_**Disclaimer I do not own the characters just the plot thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update I had writers block but I'm good now.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Drama With Skankville.**_

**B.P.O.V**

When I got up this morning mom and dad was up and home, so I sat down and told them about me and Edward, mom was excited and dad mumbled "its about time" under his breath only

meant for him to hear but I heard it and wondered what he meant about it, but I brushed it off and ran back upstairs to get ready for school, when I came back down there was a knock at

the door. I went to open it and there he was in all his hot glory my Edward. "Do you think I could take you to school today?" "Yes that would be great." I turn to grab my bag and call to my

sister's that I would see them at school and shut the door. We pulled up at school and decided to stand by the car and wait for everyone else to get here, one by one they each showed

up. We were standing around talking when Rose mentioned skank patrol was headed our way. The guys had went off to get some food, in the mean time. So my sisters and I gathered

next to one another while they approached us. "Mallory what do you and your posse of hoe bags want?" Rose sneered. "Look here Swan's the Cullen's belong to us so we suggest you

back the Fuck off." "Oh really well I'm sure if they wanted to be with white trash then they wouldn't be with us now would they." says Alice wit a curt tone, " Exactly, do you three forget

who you are dealing with this is Bella Fucking Swan your talking to bitch so I suggest you back the fuck off before I rearrange your face." I spat back at her. Just then she pull's her hand

back to slap me and is stop before she reaches me by Edward. "If you lay one hand on her you will regret it, myself and my brothers do not want you or any of your hoe bag posses so

step off." Mallory turns and looks at Edward with a horrid look on her face, then her, Jessica, and Bree take off with their tails tucked between there legs. "Edward, I could have handled

that myself but thank you anyways." "Well my love I didn't want to mess up your hand on her face that's all my love," and with that I blush scarlet red, "OK guys lets get to class," Alice

say's pulling my eyes away from Edwards to look at her and node my agreement. The rest of the day went on with out anymore drama thank god. Every corner myself or my sisters would

spot the Skank posses turning to go in the other direction. I'd say that the rest of this year will go with not a problem from Mallory, Stanley, or Tanner and I have no problem with that. As

Edward and I walk back to his car we spot the posses about 20 feet off to the right, and Edward snakes a possessive arm around my waist. The three give us a horrid look and turn on

their heels and had back the way they came. Which cause's me to giggle. "What?" Edward ask me with a smirk. "Nothing, its just every time I have seen one of those three they are

always turning and darting off in the other direction its just hilarious, I wish I would have know that I could have to threaten them when we first started high school." I reply with another

giggle, "Well my love I would do anything for you or your sister's you all are family to us and you my dear are the love of my life and being as the love of my life I will kick anyone's ass for

you." which causes me to laugh. "Thank you baby you are the best and I love you," "I love you too, my Bella." and with that we set off in his car and head for home. Today could not have

gone any better I got the skank posses off my back, the man I love friends and most of all my little close knit family the six of us are so close and we are the best of friends and most of all

a small family with in us.

* * *

Sorry so short . Please review oh an i would like ideas for the next chapter. thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas and New Year's

**Sorry it took so long to get this up date but thanks to watching twilight again, I got inspired, I don't own the characters I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Christmas and New Year's **

**EPOV:**

**Its been three months since Bella and I finally got together and I've never been happier. So today was the day of Christmas break and we will be out of school for two weeks, last **

**week I went to Charlie and ask his permission for his daughter's hand in marriage, yeah I know we've only been together for three months but still we've know each other are **

**whole life's we grew up together so what if I wanted to propose this early. Any way I wasn't the only one proposing to one of Chief Swan's daughter's my brother's were to, but **

**we all planed on different day's. Emmett would as Rose on Christmas Eve, I would ask Bella on Christmas Day and Jasper would as Alice at the stroke of Midnight on New Year's **

**Eve. We planned it all perfectly. I remember the day we went to Charlie last week we were all nerves as hell.**

_*Flash back*_

"_Jasper, Emmett are we ready for this we need to make sure he leave's his gun at home before we go to the lake." I say nervously to my brothers in which they nod in agreement. We ask the Chief to go fishing with us this weekend we all decided if we are going to ask to marry his daughters to do it at the same time. So here we were sitting in Emmett's Jeep outside of the Chief's house. We all knew he loved fishing even in the winter so this was the best approach. We get out at the same time and head to the door to the chief's house. The girl's were all gone with our mom's for a spa day in Seattle and dad was working at the hospital how convenient when he knew what we were about to do and we ask for him to join he accepted but at the last minute forgot that he had a meeting at the hospital he couldn't miss, all the while of saying that you can tell the humor in his eyes he was setting us up. Ugh thanks a lot dad you could have been a witness to our early demise. Jasper's knock on the Swan's door brought me out of my inter ramblings. The Chief open the door and let us in. "So you boy's ready for a day on the lake?" Charlie asked looking at all of us. We just mutely nodded our heads at him. "Good let my grab my gear the we can be off." he said as he left us standing in the foyer of their home. He came back out moment's later with his gear and we were out the door and in the jeep headed to Charlie's spot at the lake. We arrived moment's later and piled out and headed down to the lake gear in hand. We were there for 30 minutes and we were all on the edge except Charlie but we all sat there good as gold. Another half hour later Charlie was the first to break the silence. "boy's what's on your mind you haven't said a word the whole hour we've been here so one of you just spit it our." We just sat there for another minute and it was me who spoke next. "Charlie, you know we love your daughter's very much and we've known them our whole lives. We are here to ask you for permission for your daughter's hand's in marriage." We I finished me and my brothers just sat there looking a Charlie he said nothing just sat there looking at us the expression on his face was unreadable and we were starting to get scared. After a few minute's Charlie produced a huge smile on his face and said "Well its about time you boy's came to me to finally ask, I've been waiting for the last two month's for you to ask me" he said with a chuckle we all looked at him dumbfounded I guess the look on our face's explained everything that we was confuses so he continued "Your father told me what you were planning, I have been chomping at the bit for these last two months so I am finally glad you have the courage to finally ask and yes you have mine and their mother's permission to marry our daughters", we each thanked him profusely and sat there for another two hours then got up to leave. We dropped him back at home and went home ourselves I do think we could ever been any happier._

_*Flash Back end*_

**That day was the best so here me and my brother's are at Seattle's finest jewelry store looking for the best ring's for our girl's. That's when I spotted the perfect one for Bella it **

**was beautiful and was perfectly her. I got it and paid for it while Jazz and Em found their girl's their perfect ring and we left. We went out to this little Chinese restaurant just down **

**the street from the jewelry store for dinner. Then head back home and wait for another two days for Emmett and three days for me six days for Jazz then hopefully happy life for **

**all of us. It was only wise to get engaged and hopefully get married before we went off to college next fall since we were all going to Seattle for school. On our way back it was **

**quiet so I decided to break the silence. "So guys how do you think the girls will reacted to our proposal?" "I don't know man but I can't wait to ask her I know she'll say yes I can **

**feel it with my entire being that she will say yes." Jazz said with a huge grin on his face. Em looked up at me in the review mirror since he was driving. "yeah man, this is going to **

**be the best Christmas eve, day and new years eve we will ever have. Now mom is going to make a special dessert that Rosie's ring will be on hers, your going ask Bells the next **

**morning after everyone has opened gifts and Jazz is going to ask Ali at the stoke of midnight and it will be done in front of each of us and our parent." we all nod in agreement. We **

**finally made it home and mom boom barded us as soon as we walked in the door, to show her the rings we got, so we showed her and she gushed over our selections after she was **

**done we went to bed.**

**Christmas eve**

**It was Christmas eve and we all sat down to dinner, the Swan's had arrived and had the bag's in their respected room's Charlie and Renee had their own and the girl's each had their **

**own. Neither of the girl's new what was going to happen over the next few days well Rose in the next few minutes. So we ate dinner and made small talk, our parents knew and the **

**Swan's knew. Mom declared it was time for dessert and I gave Em an encouraging smile, and he gave me a small nod only I would see. Mom came back out carrying the dessert plates and **

**followed by dad and Jasper with the rest. Everyone had theirs when Jasper came out with the last two and placed one in front of Em and the last one in font of Rose, he was the one to **

**place the ring in its right place. Rose was in conversation with mom so she did not notice Emmett down on his knee next to her chair or the ring in her cake, when she finally look at it she **

**had a shocked look on her face and tears formed in her eyes then she turned to look at Emmett only to be shocked to see him down on one knee next to her so she turned her body to **

**face him. "Rosalie Lillian Swan I have loved you since the day we were little kids and you pushed me in the sand box because I wouldn't let you play, you stole my heart that day and I **

**have fallen more deeply in love with you every day that we are together. When you are away I feel like I can't breath and when you are with me I feel like I am complete and I don't want **

**to live with out you, your are the most special person in my life besides my mother, Rosie baby will you make me the happiest man on this planet and do me the honor of being my wife?" **

**we all look around the table I look at my mother, Renee, Alice, and Bella and they were all in tears. Rosalie cleared her thought to stop the sob that tried to escaped, and answered him, **

**"Emmett Michael Cullen, I would be honored to be your wife, yes yes I will marry you." and with that Emmett took the ring out of the cake, liked the frosting off it and slipped it on Rose's **

**finger, he kissed her and looked lovingly at his fiancée while everyone made their way around the table and congratulated and hugged the newly engaged couple. We sat down and **

**finished dessert and then each respective couple went out to the back yard of our house and climbed the stares to our enormous tree house that our dad's built us when we were kids **

**and it was sturdy enough that we still escaped to it when we all need time alone just the six of us. When we got up there and we all went to our little bean bag chair's that we had up **

**there for ever and noticed that they were all replaced mom must have gotten us new ones cause the others were really old, thanks mom, I sat down on mine and sat Bella in my lap and **

**Em and Jazz followed in suit with their girls and we just sat there and relaxed into the cold night air, when Emmett decided to break the silence, "who want a beer," we all look at him like **

**he was insane and then he continued, "I installed a mini fridge up here two weeks ago knowing we would continue to use this place so I installed it and filled it will beer." he said then **

**shrugged his shoulders. "OK" we all replied and he got up and went to a little black looking box in the corner and got out six beers and handed them out. We all sat in moderate silence **

**talked to each other here and there. It was about midnight and we all decided to climb back down and head to our rooms, we climbed the stairs to our rooms which was on the opposite **

**side of the house from my parent room and the girls parent's room. When my parent's built this house when we were all five they decided on two master bedroom's on the one side one **

**for them and one for Renee and Charlie, and the other six room's on the other side which was all our rooms and mom designed it that way. We said goodnight to each couple as we **

**walked down, the hall Jasper and Alice were the first, Jazz's room on the right and Ali's on the left, girls on the left boys on the right, Emmett and Rose were next then at the end was mine **

**and Bella's room's. I stood at her door with her and kissed her until she pulled away for air. "I love you Bella, sweet dreams I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight Edward and I love you **

**too, see you in the morning baby." With another peck on the lips she went into her room and closed the door, and I went to mine. I got ready for bed and lay there thinking about **

**tomorrow and I couldn't wait, sleep finally taking over I settled into the covers and fall fast asleep.**

**BPOV**

**I said goodnight to Edward and turn to go in my room, I am so happy and in love with my soul mate, I am happy for Emmett and Rose, they are so happy and in love you can see **

**just by looking at them I kind of thought he was going to propose but didn't know when, I can't wait till Edward is down on one knee in front of me it will be the greatest day. As I **

**lay in my bed and look around my room, I am soo glad Esme made each of us girls our own room and to our style, purple was my favorite color, and this room was perfectly me, **

**and Rose had a red room so her and to be so Alice she had a pink bedroom, she was too cute when she saw it. Laughing at the memory of how my sister reacted to her room on that **

**day when they finally got the house done, I yawed and felt sleep take my body over and I was out in no time.**

**Christmas Morning **

**I awoke to my sister's squeal and bouncing on my bed and chanting wake up Bella wake up Bella. I sit up stretch and yawn telling them good morning and tell them to go get **

**dressed and I will be down in a minute, I get up and go to my closet and pick out my clothes for today they are my new clothes mom got me and my sister got some of the same in **

**there special color, I had jean's and a purple long sleeve shit, I brushed my hair out and left it down and go join everyone down stairs, I tell everyone good morning and give **

**Edward a kiss and sit next to him. We are all circled in the living room close to the tree, dad and Carlisle hand out the gifts like they do every year, me and my sister's got a gift **

**card to a spa along with our mom's from all the guys, the guys got a gift car to an out door store for all their fishing equipment they need, after everything was handed out and **

**opened we gave everyone a hug and thanked them, I was at my dad when I heard Edward say, "Wait there is one more," trying to figure out what he was talking about I turned **

**around and gasped at what I saw, Edward was in front of me down on one knee and had a ring box in his hand that was open, with the most beautiful ring I have ever seen nestled **

**in it, feeling the warm tears stream down my face and I feel my dad's firm hand on my shoulder because my knee's about gave out, Edward was kneeling there with a big smile on **

**his face, and then he started talking, "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since we were 10 years old I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I wanted **

**to make you mine then, I got scared of my feelings and that's why I acted the way I did, but I love you more now then I have that day and each day my heart grows with love for **

**you ever single day and I promise to love you even more now and every day of forever, will you do me the honor and make me the happens man in this world and be my wife?", ****I **

**stood there looking into his beautiful green eyes, I look around the room and looking in the faces of my family mom, Esme and my sister's had tears in their eyes and big smile on **

**their face's that matched the ones on Em and Jazz's faces too, and into my dad's eyes that showed the all the happiness in the world and had a huge smile on his face. I turned back **

**to the love of my life and smiled widely and looked into his eyes, and answered his question "Yes Edward Anthony Cullen I would be the happiest woman in the world to be your **

**wife." and with that he slid the ring on my third finger on my left hand and stood up and picked me up spun me around and kissed me and told me he loved me over and over again, **

**when he put me back down and we hugged all of our family member's. I hugged my dad, and he asked if he could speak to me privately I agreed and followed him out to the back **

**patio, and he sat down in a chair and I sat in one opposite of him, "Bella, I know what that boy has had some difficultly finally coming to you and telling you how he felt, I know this **

**because I'm the one he talked to the day he came back home from his grandfather's house this past summer, I knew before that he loved you and you mother, myself, Carlisle, and **

**Esme tried to talk him into talking to you over these year's, but I think him going away this past summer is what opened him up to finally be the man we all know he is and tell you **

**that he love's you. That boy love's you more than his own life. I want you to know that I am so happy for you baby girl, and your sister too. I love you baby girl and that boy in **

**there will make you the happiest woman in this world and he will take care of you the way he should and he will be there for everything you go through he'll be there for you **

**baby." I feel the tears stream down my face, and look up to my father. "Thank you daddy I know he will and I am very thankful for mom and Esme and Carlisle for everything." I **

**stood and gave him a hug and he kissed my cheek and we walked back in the house with our family. The day went on with and was the happiest we've ever been, dinner was **

**wonderful like always, the six of us kids went back out to the tree house like we did last night, to have a beer and to hang out. Edward kissed my neck and kissed up my neck to my **

**ear and whispered, "I want you tonight are you ready?" I turned to look at him and smile only nodding my head, he respond's by kissing me again on the lips this time and says he **

**will come to my room at midnight, it will be our first time for sex but definitely not the first time of doing foreplay we went down on each other, Edward had already popped my **

**cherry at Thanksgiving to try and get me ready for when actual sex came it was weird how he was able to do that with his fingers, but what couldn't his fingers do. We got up and **

**said good night to the other's and made our way up to my room, well I guess the midnight deal went out the window, my sister's new right away what I was up to and the gave me **

**knowing smile's because they already there in their relationship's. We made it to the end of the hall and went into his room instead of mine, when he closes the door and presses **

**me up against it and kisses me furiously and starts to take off my clothes and I follow his lead and help him out of his, he pick's me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my **

**arm's around his neck, he lays us down on his bed, and supports his weight on his elbow's, he looks at me silently asking me if I'm ready and I nod and urge him on. He places the **

**head of his dick at my entrance and slowly enters me, he get completely and stays still to let me get used to his size and when I'm ready I nod my head and he slowly starts to **

**thrust, I guess all that playing around we did helped a lot because there is no pain and all pleasure, I raise my hips to meet his every thrust, our moans are the only thing that is **

**heard in the dark room, I can feel the pull deep in my stomach and I need more that what he is giving, "Edward…..oh….Edward faster harder baby….please." and so he gives me **

**more and it is amazing, "oh Bella baby I'm so uh close," "I know baby me to me….ah too." and with that I feel myself clench down around him as my body stiffens and I come **

**around him, and he follow's me I can feel him empty in side of me thanks goodness I'm on the pill. We lay there for a moment with his weight on me he is not crushing me it is **

**calming, after we collect our breathing he slowly slip's out of me and I whimper at the loss. He gets up and put's on his boxers as I make my way to the bathroom to clean up. When **

**I'm done I come back out in my panties and his t-shirt that say's Cullen across the back. He is already in the bed, when he see's me coming he pulls the cover's back and pats the **

**bed for me to come to bed with him. I run over and jump in the bed and snuggle up to him chest and he puts his arm around me, I kiss his lips "today was the best day every baby, **

**first you purpose and then we finally have sex, which was amazing by the way. I love you so much Edward Cullen." "I love you to baby girl and yes today was and amazing day, **

**and yea the sexy was by far the best, I'm glad we did all those little before exercises I'm glad you were my first I would never want to have anyone else but you baby girl." With **

**that he kisses me again, and says good night, and I said good night in return. We fall into sleep wrapped into each other's arms. The next few days went on wonderfully me and **

**Edward slept together every night and yea we had sex every night and I was so amazing I can never get enough of that man and I hope it never stop. Tonight is New Years and us **

**girls are in the upstairs bathroom getting ready for tonight we had the perfect dresses, Rose had a red halter dress the was knee length, Ali had a black spaghetti strapped knee **

**length dress and, mine was a midnight blue halter knee length dress with matching shoes. We were all ready with our hair done and we walking down stairs to meet the guys and **

**our parent, it was the annual hospital New Year's eve part that they held each year. We head out the door and into the awaiting limo, we decided to wait till 11:30 to head there so **

**that we arent there all night. We pull up at 11:45 and file out of the limo one by one, most of our friends from high school are here, so we find them all and tell them right away **

**they all gush over our ring and congratulate and hug us me and Rose try profusely to find Angela to tell her we've be as close with Angela as we have the Cullen's, we finally spot **

**her she is standing with her long time boyfriend Ben Cheney we run up to her and hug her, and me and Rose and her say at the same time, "I have exciting news", then we look at **

**each other and laugh, "OK me and Rose will go first then you can go," everyone nod's, I look at Rose and we smile then look at Angela, and say "We're getting married!" she **

**laugh's and shakes her head "OMG… So am I!" We squeal and jump up and down, at that time we are told it was one minute till midnight so we hug Ang and make our way back to **

**our boy's, we find them in the middle of the room with our parents and theirs and Alice with Jazz, I wrap my arm's around Edwards waist he smiles at me and kisses my temple, **

**and whispers to keep my eyes on Alice and Jasper, I look at him confused and all he says is to trust him. By this time Alice has turned to the screen to watch the ball drop, I see **

**Jazz with a mic in his hand's and he is down on one knee, holding a ring box in his hand I look and Edward and I guess the surprised look on my face and makes him chuckle "Just **

**watch him baby girl we all planned this so just watch" I do what he say's and turn back to watch my sister and future brother in law as they count down 10.…9.…8.…7.…6...5.…**

**4...3.…2.…1, and the Jasper speaks, "Mary Alice Swan", She turn's and gasp at what she saw, "I have loved you for so many years and I can't imagine my life with out you, I want **

**to spend the rest of my life with you and make you my wife, and love and cherish you for the rest of our lives, will you marry me Alice?" She smile's widely nodding her head "Yes, **

**Yes, Yes Jasper I will marry you I love you so much." He slides the ring on her finger, and stands up to kiss her. We stay there a little longer and congratulate the happy couple, we **

**make our way back to the house, and by the look in both my sister's eyes they were thinking the same thing I was we were not going to be sleeping in our rooms tonight and we **

**will be going at it all night long. We said goodnight to our parents and went to the living room to pretend to watch something on T.V. till we heard Charlie snoring, it didn't take long **

**and when we finally did here him, we turn off the T.V. and raced up stairs to our fiancé's rooms, wow it's awesome to say that in my head, me and Edward barley made it in his **

**room before we started to rip each other's clothes off, barley taking our lip's off one another, we made it to the bed and made love that night all night long sleeping in between **

**time, either I would wake up with Edward's mouth on me or he would wake up with my mouth on him. That was an amazing night and, the following Monday we would be headed **

**back to school with fiancée as our title and planning for three wedding's before the fall of next year. I was so happy and nothing could kill my mood.**

* * *

**I have picture's of the ring's and new year's eve dress's on my profile thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Perfect Valentine

**Sorry it took so long but here it is Chapter 6, P.S. I don't own twilight just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter6: The Perfect Valentine:**

**BPOV:**

Wow I can't believe its been nearly two month's since Christmas break and we are creeping up on Valentine's day, this year I am so excited about it, the last

few years I could care less because I didn't have a Valentine, but this year is different, this year I have a fiancé and I am more the excited I'm almost the Pixie

like excited my sister get's….. almost anyway just don't tell her that or call her a pixie. Anyway, when we got back to school, the news had spread like wild fire

well because half the town was at the New Years party at the hospital when we told Angela, and then Jasper purposed to Ali in front of the entire

hospital/town. When we arrived at Forks High Monday morning after break we waited for Angela and the four of us walked into the school together, I

remember it like it was yesterday how that day went last month.

_***Flash Back***_

_**We pulled up out side school, today we all rode with Rose, we waited outside by her car as we saw Angela pull in behind us when she pulled in and **_

_**got out we headed into the school, the guys would be here later cause they had an appointment this morning they couldn't miss so we are on our **_

_**own this morning. As we walk through the door everyone stopped to stare like always, as we walked down the hall none other than the skank posse **_

_**was walking toward us, they had a new member with them her name was McKenna Voltori she has been crushing on Ben Chaney since middle **_

_**school but he never paid any mind to her he only had eyes for Angie. They stopped in front of us in the middle of the hall and all our classmates, I **_

_**thought to myself god its going to be along morning without the guys, I looked to my left and looked to my right and apparently the girls were **_

_**thinking the same thing I was cause I'm most positive the look on their face resembled the one on ours, why oh why did our four men decided that **_

_**today of all days they would miss the morning hour. "So I hear you bitches got engaged this past winter break." sneered Mallory, "Yeah how did you **_

_**four get those guys to purpose to you what did you do get knocked up, because that's the only way they would marry you." Stanley cackled from **_

_**next to Mallory, Tanner and Voltori just nodded in agreement. We stood there for a moment before Angela broke the silence, "You four are the most **_

_**pathetic pieces of shit in this town, and for your information no none of us are pregnant we are not that stupid unlike you hoe's, so if I were you I **_

_**would turn your skanky asses around and disappear before you regret it." you could here the venom in her voice when she finished me and my **_

_**sisters stood there gapping at her we have never heard her cuss or speak to anyone that way ever. She turned to us and shrugged her shoulders **_

_**and mouthed 'what'. We shook off the minor shock and looked back and the bimbo quadruplets the were standing there staring at Angela opening **_

_**and closing there mouths like they were fish. "Well you heard her get your asses out of our face." I practically yelled at them, they shook there **_

_**heads and turned to leave, only to have Mallory to yell back over her shoulder, "this isn't over with," "OH yes it is hoe incase you have forgotten **_

_**MALL-OR-Y, me and my sisters are 5th**__** degree black belt and we know how to street fight we have all boys for cousin's so we know how to whoope **_

_**ass." Rose yelled back to them. We looked at each other then back to Angela "wow Angie didn't know you had it in you," Alice giggle which caused **_

_**us all to giggle, "well them bitches just don't know when to mind there own business I just got sick of it." "its ok Angie, we know how you feel," **_

_**Rose replied. As we continued down the hall to our class.**_

_***flash back end***_

I tell you what that was the greatest day ever, to hear Angela cuss and stick up for the rest of us and mostly herself was the best, I know at lunch when we

told the guys what happen they all laughed and Ben kissed Angie on the head and said 'that's my girl'.

Right now the four of us were headed to Seattle for our Valentines outfit's it was just after 3:30 on a Friday afternoon when we got on the highway and

headed toward the Seattle mall, we decided to go with red dresses cause its Valentines day, which would be tomorrow thank god it was on a Saturday that

way I could spend the whole day with the love of my life, he had planned day activates with the other three guys as a group then they would drop us back at

home by three so we had four hours to get ready for dinner in which we would all leave each other and go to separate locations for dinner. Neither one of the

four goons as we called them these days would tell either of us where we were going, we even paired up which three of us would go to the others guy to try

and get him to tell us while there girl wasn't there but they wouldn't budge. With Alice's driving we arrived at the mall in an hour and thirty minutes instead of

the usual two and a half hours it takes to get there. We all pile out and go in to the mall and head off to the closest dress store, we were browsing for about

fifteen minutes when Alice squealed, " I think I found the perfect dress" she said jumping up and down and headed to the dressing room and we all followed

behind with amused looks on our faces. When she came out we all gasped it was truly and Alice dress it was a Sweetheart-neck strapless dress and a tie belt

to accentuate the Empire waist. It was so beautiful, "Alice that is the perfect dress oh my goodness it looks beautiful on you," I cooed to my sister she just

smiled so big and returned to the dressing room to change out into her street close, another fifteen minutes later Angela made a similar squeal to Alice's so I

only guessed she found her dress, I made it to the dressing room's just as she closed to door to go in and when she came out we all gasped at her she had

on a dress that was long and it was a draped satin halter with a v neckline and it had heavily embedded bodice and little ruched effect at the waist with a

thigh high slit. "OMG Angie you look hot in that Ben is not going to keep his hands off you all night!" Rose nearly yelled, me and Ali, just nodded our

agreements. As she went to change back me and Rose went back to looking not even five minutes later Rose yells "Found it!" and runs off to the changing

room, when she comes our I swear my chin hit the floor she look amazing in that dress. It was a chiffon style floor length strapless dress that hugged her in all

the right places, "Holy crow, Rose, talk about been and me I hope you and Em will make it to dinner," Angela said with a laugh Rose turned around "Oh he will

or I'll just cut him off from sex for the next month." she said with a knowing smile, then turned to change. Now it was my turn hopefully I will be as luck, about

10 minutes into looking I spotted the perfect one and ran to the dressing room the girls were already there when I went in then came our they all stood there

speechless the mouths flapping like fish trying to make words but nothing came out I turned to the mirror and loved what I saw, I had picked the perfect dress

it was a hot red chiffon knee length halter dress with a sexy v-neck, it had a empire waist with a little brooch attached to it, it was perfect. "OMG" all three of

the practically yelled. "my goodness honey I hope you can make it to dinner in that if I were a man or swing for the other team I would totally tap you in that."

Rose said with a wide grin, "ok I guess but you do know I your sister right?" she just snorted a laugh at me in which the other two joined in. "ok Bells, go

change its time to move on to shoe's, then we will go home and pick out our day outfits for tomorrow, Angie I'm sure we with have something for you I'm glad

your parents let you stay with us this weekend, mom said she was getting the guest room ready for you when I spoke to her this morning before school."

Alice said, "Ok sounds good to me lets get ready, to shop for shoes" Angela said. We made our way to the register and paid for our dresses, then moved to

the shoe store, we decided to go with a black shoe which would match the red better, in thirty minutes at the shoes store we all choose a black jimmy choo

shoe, different style of course. Then headed out of the mall and toward home. When we got in we showed mom our dresses and shoes, much like Alice's dress

with the bow tied around the waist she got a shoe that tied around her ankle that made a bow in the front, Angela got a shoe that had crystal's embedded all

around the top with see throw mesh between the straps and it was a peep toe, Rose's shoes word amazing they were a satin diamond studded peep toe

shoe, and mine well the were the most sexiest pair of shoes I owned they had a zip up the back with diamond studs around the foot and ankle strap. The

were the most beautiful shoes I have so far that is. We ate dinner with my parents and went up to our dressing room to pick out close for the next day, we

got what we wanted laid them out on our desk and went to bed, I set my alarm for early knowing Edward would be hear at 9:30 and we all were meeting

here then heading to Port Angeles for breakfast but we didn't know where we were going

cause the guy's decided to keep it a secret. I drifted off to sleep with excitement for the next day.

I woke up the next morning 30 minutes before the alarm went off. I was so excited for today, I got up and dressed in my outfit I had picked out, a red long

sleeved shirt and dark blue jean's and my red belle flat's, and headed down stair's, my sister's were already there and Angela came down not long after me,

mom and dad were in the living room and we went in to greet them before the guy's got here, "Well good morning my lovely girl's and good morning to you

too Angela, I trust you all slept well, we wasn't expecting you four down for another half hour." mom said with a smile, "well if I know the girl's feel the same

way I do, we are really excited about today so I don't think we could have slept till our alarm's went of and just decided to get dress and come down to wait."

I answered earning a nod and a grin from each girl. "Well girl's I hope you have load's of fun today while you are out with the boy's, your mother and I will be

out today as well, and we wont be home till late, are you girl's staying at the Cullen's tonight?" dad asked with a knowing smile in which he already knew the

answer he just wanted confirmation. "Yes daddy we are stay at the Cullen's tonight, I hope you and mom enjoy your Valentine's day as will we." Alice said,

"Well ok just be home by Sunday for school on Monday and all will be good. Oh and another thing, your Valentine's stuff from us is in the kitchen." dad said

with a huge grin, "OH and your's to Angela." mom called at us as the four of us darted to the kitchen, on the table was a single rose in a small vase and our

favorite candy tide to it along with a little stuff bear that said I love you on it, it was the cutest thing ever, god I loved my parent's. We all squealed in delight

and ran back in the living room and thanked our parents over and over again while kissing their cheeks, then the door bell rang, and we all jumped up and

froze. Dad chuckled and got up out of his chair and went to answer the door. "Good morning, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Ben. The girl's are in the living

room, why don't you come on in." "Good morning Charlie", they all said in unison as they shuffled threw the door, and into the living room, "Good morning

Renee" Edward said as he came in and hug and kissed our mother on the cheek, "Well good morning to you boy's I trust you slept well?" my mother asked

with a sly smile, "Well as well as you can when your excited for a day like today." Emmett said with a grin as he looked at Rose, I stood there and looked over

the love of my life my fiancé, he was gorgeous this morning with his hair stinking up all over the place just how I loved it, his green eyes shimmering as he

talked to my parent's down to his, red button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of dark blue jean's that were so tight you could see his nice ass and his

package in the front, and oh no I should not have done that, now all I can think about is the dirty dirty thing's I want to do to that man now. OH me, uh oh he

caught me staring, he give's me that crocked smile I love and sauntered over to me, he kissed me, and I had to rang in my hand before they went to his hair

and did other naughty thing's that I would get in trouble for my parent's were in the room for pete's sakes, "See something you like Miss Swan?" Edward

whisper's to me. "Of course I do, my mind is running wild with the thing's I want to do to you, but that will have to wait until tonight now wont it?" I whispered

back to him, in the sexiest voice I could in a whisper, as I said that I lightly brushed my hand a crossed his dick to get the effect of what I was looking for, my

smile grew widely as I felt him harden, "You Miss Swan are a very naughty girl, I so can't wait to get you home tonight you are going to pay for what you just

did." "Well Mr. Cullen I can't wait for tonight then will just have to see who is going to be punishing who." and with that I kissed him on the mouth again in

which I got a silent moan in return. "Well guy's we better hit the road I'm sure, Mr. and Mrs. Swan have plan's for today as well so let's load up." Ben said

bring me and Edward out of our little bubble. "ok kid's you have fun and we will see you girl's on Sunday." mom said as she hugged us. Edward helped me in

my coat as the other guy's helped their girl's into their coat's and we walked out the door. When we got out there, we saw a stretch limo sitting out front. I

heard Alice squeal. We walked down the drive way and we all climbed in the limo and head of to P.A. "So boy's where are we going for breakfast?" Rose

asked. "Well for breakfast we are going to IHOP, and then we are going to hit the theater and watch that new movie you girl's have been wanting to watch,

that open's today, we have our tickets already so when we get there all we have to do is get drinks and snacks then our seats." Emmett said to everyone. I

heard a squeal, Alice again. "You mean we are going to see that movie Valentine's Day?" She asked with all the excitement she could muster. I perked up this

time waiting for an answer because I really did want to see that movie, "We sure are my darling, it start's at twelve thirty so we need to make sure we get

there in time." Jasper said. We all hugged our guy's then sat back in our seat's and enjoyed the ride to IHOP. We got to IHOP and ordered our breakfast and

waited for it to arrive, at this time us girl's decided to give our guys their gifts that we got them, I started first, I gave Edward his, he opened it and gave me

the biggest smile and the loving kiss ever, "Bella this is the best gift ever, I love you baby." "Well I know an engagement ring for a guy is silly so I decided on

the bracelet, it has our names engraved into the back and on the top it has the day we are going to get married, July 13 2009, I can't wait until I am Mrs.

Edward Anthony Cullen," with that said he gave me a huge hug and kissed me with a little to much feel. I could feel a pool in my panties, we were interrupted

by someone clearing there throat, it was the waitress with our meal's, I blushed a deep red, as she set our food down on the table, I noticed the girl's gave

the guys their bracelet's as well, each with the inscription of their name's and the date's the are getting married but each bracelet was different from each

other's. We sat and ate our breakfast as we chatted to each other and us girl's talked more on wedding plan's when we finished eating we sat and talked for

a few minutes and then it was the guys who decided to give us our gift's even though they planned this whole day they still got us something, we each got a

necklace that had two connecting heat's each with a diamond hanging on the point on the inside of the heart and each had our name's and the date we got

engaged on it, they were very beautiful we kissed our guys after they secured them to our neck's. They paid the bill and we set off in the limo to the theater,

we got our snack's and drinks then set off into the theater room and got our seat's, I had Edward on my right Alice on my left, with Jasper on her left and Ben

and Angela on Jasper's left, Emmett and Rose were to the right of Edward, we sat there as the preview's started. Edward scurried his arm around me and

pulled me close to him, he kissed me lightly on the head as the movie started, we sat through two hour's of that movie and by the time it was over my butt

was so numb, Edward promised to rub it for me later and gave me the crooked smile in which I knew he had other things in mind. It was almost three when

we got out of the movie's and we had three in half hour's before our dinner at where ever the guys were taking us, that's when Alice spoke up, "Guy's I know

you planned on taking us all to separate places but I think today has been more with all of us, so why don't we all go to Bella Italia for dinner, I always have

top reservation's there and we can get one of their private dinning room's there is one always reserved there because of dad he keeps one on tab. So what

do you all think?", "I think it's a great idea, what about the rest of you?" Rose asked, We all nodded in a agreement and it was settled, so we got back in the

limo, so the guy's could take us to our house so we can get read and they were all headed back to the Cullen's to get ready. The trip didn't seem to take as

long to get back home as it did to get there, I knew it was silly to go back after a few hour's but Alice insured us on it and that the private dinning room would

be ready for our arrival. She also pointed out that the limo driver probably had plan's tonight any way's. In which we received a thankful smile from him as he

held the door open for us. When we got to the house mom and dad weren't there as we figured so we headed up stair's to get read, the guy's said they

would be back in an hour and half so we set off each in a shower to get then out into the dressing room to get ready, we were done with ten minutes to

spare. We were touching up here and there when the door bell rang and I yelled down the stair's to Edward to come on in. I heard the door open and four

set's of foot step's a crossed the tile floor in the foyer and stop just at the bottom of the stair's, we all decided that Angela would go first, then Alice, then

Rose and lastly with me. Angela descended gracefully down the stair's, followed by Alice and then Rose they looked as though they are floating down the

stair's I hoped I could look the same instead of falling flat on my face as usual, as I walked down, my eye's caught Edwards as he stood at the bottom of the

stair case smiling brightly at me, with all the love in the world shown on his face, he was my everything my destination. As I reached him he pulled me into his

arm's kissed me gently and told me that I was beautiful as always. If not glowing. He helped me in my coat the girl's already in their's and waiting by the door.

"Bella we thought we would take your explorer since it is bigger than the rest of ours and has the third seat in the back." Em said to me. "Well of course we

can." I handed my key's to Edward as we all went out into the cold to get into my truck. Edward walked me around to the passenger side and open the door

for me to get in. Emmett and Jasper did the same, the three guy's climbed into the way back as the three girl's climbed into the middle seat, after everyone

was in we head off back to P.A. We pulled up at Bella Italia just a few minutes before our reservation time, and headed inside, we were ushered to the private

dinning room immediately. Edward pulled my chair out for me and so did the other boy's did the same for their ladies. When we were seated the waiter took

our drink orders and said he would be back momentarily and gave us the moment to take a look at our menu's, we decided and chatted while we waited for

the waiter to return. When he returned we ordered our meal's and sat back and chatted while we waited for it to return, when he did, there was two more

waiter's with him with all our food, we ate and chatted silently. Edward and I discussed our wedding plan's and honeymoon destination, well he would not tell

me where we were going. "Bella just let me do this for us, you and the girl's are planning the wedding let me plan the honeymoon, Emmett, Jasper and Ben

are doing the same thing for their's so please just let me do this." "How will I know what to pack back for our trip, can't you at least give me a hint?" "Then

that would be telling, but I'm not telling you anything so just relax." "Don't worry Bella the girl's and I will pack for you just like you all will do for us, but don't

even think about trying to get me to tell you where you are going because it aint going to happen." Alice said to me and had a stern look as she said the last

part I knew not to mess with her. I just sighed and nodded my head. We finished eating and paid the bill and we left. "You know it's still quite early Bella do

you want to take a walk with me down by the pier?" "I would love that Edward, will you all be ok?" "Yes Bella just go we will find something to do ok. Love

you." Rose said to me, "Love you all." and with that we were off, we walked down the pier with Edward's arm around my waist this was the best night ever.

"Bella, I can't wait to do this for the rest of our lives, you are the best thing that has ever happen to me and I know I will be kicking myself for the rest of my

life for not asking you out any sooner I don't know why I was being such a child, I love you so much Bella I don't know what I would do without you." He then

kissed me on my forehead and leaned his forehead against mine. "Edward, stop being down on yourself baby, I am not mad at you I am so glad we are

together now, and that's all you need to worry about is being together now and forever. I love you so much Edward, that when I'm not with you it's hard to

breath, and I also have to say it is useless to sleep at night I sleep better when we are in the same bed. Just promise me you will stop being hard on yourself

about that past and just focuses on the future with me." "I promise baby, and your right I sleep better with you by my side and its been hard during the

school week I always look forward to the weekend. At least tonight and tomorrow night will be perfect." I just nodded in return, and shivered as the cold wind

nipped at my legs, "Come on let's go home I have things planned for you, and I'm sure everyone else is ready to go home too." He kissed me on the lips and

lead my back up to the car. We all plied in and headed back to the Cullen house and so Ben and Angie can head back to his place. We got home told Angela

and Ben goodnight and they got in his car and left, we went in the house and headed upstairs', Esme and Carlisle we in Seattle for the night so we had the

house to ourselves, we climbed the stairs to our room's and called goodnight to each other, Edward and I took turn's in his bathroom to get ready for bed, he

went first and came out in a pair of boxer's. I went in set my nighty on the counter stripped, then dressed in my little nighty that I had gotten from Victoria

Secret, it was satin red, that went down to six inches above my knee, with a black lace around the edge, I brushed my teeth washed my face and left my hair

hanging down when I left the bathroom Edward was on the bed, when he looked up at me his mouth dropped open and I could she his boxers tighten as his

dick got hard. "come here you, I love this little gown, but I like what's under it even better." He kissed me as I laced my fingers in his hair, he did the same to

me. He pulled me down on top of him then rolled us over so I was under him. He broke the kiss and looked deeply in my eyes. "I love you Bella Swan I always

have and I always will." "As I love you Edward Cullen as I love you." This is the best Valentine's day of my life and I can't wait for more like it.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. I am looking forward to review's. Smiles :)_


	7. Author's Note Please Read

**Hello my lovely readers.**

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while I've been busy this summer, but just so you know my birthday is this Friday and I am hoping to have a new chapter up of this one or my other, please bear with me, it will get harder to write soon. I am about to start online college classes in August I will post when I can PROMISE. LOVE YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS. Please review and let me know you are still with me.**

**Love your writer,**

**Rosey ****:)  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Graduation Day

_I am soooo sorry, for the delay in my posting, I have had serious writers block, right smack dab in the middle of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, only three more chapters to go and and epi. Up next Alice's Wedding. So please bare with me, I have three other stories is the works so please please be patient.. Hoping to up date this story sooner than I did this time.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT IS ALL SM: I DO HOW EVER OWN THE PLOT!  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Graduation Day

We finally made it Graduation day, I was so happy to finally be here the six of us were graduating and all going of to UW after the summer. Jasper, Edward and Emmett we further up in the line while Alice, Rose and myself were further back. Mom and Dad were sitting with Esme and Carlisle.

The line moves slowly we at least I think it does next thing I know I hear the principle, "Mary Alice Swan, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Swan." Alice dances a crossed the stage, while I follow and try not to trip. I get my diploma and mom stops the three of us at the end of the stage for a picture.

As we filled out to the car's after the ceremony we all head back to the Cullen's for a family party.

"So Alice are you excited about your wedding next month?" Esme ask her while all us woman are in the kitchen preparing the side foods while the men cook the meat on the grill.

"Of course I am the baby of the family and first to be married, which reminds me we have final fitting next Saturday." Alice said very chirpy. We new that she would get even more hyper as the days to her wedding got closer, here we are only two weeks away from June 15th her wedding day, she was driving us all crazy with her dramatic wedding plans. Thankfully it was dwindling down some but I knew all to soon closer to the date it would spike back up.

"Well, Your mom and I know where you are going on your honey moon but, as I recall Jasper has not told you has he?" Esme asked her with a knowing smile. We all knew where he was taking her but she didn't.

"No, he still hasn't told me, He knows I can't stand not being in on stuff like this, But I am going to let it go and let my man show me what he has got up his sleeve." She says with a slight giggle and goes back to cutting cucumbers for the salad.

"So Rose, how are you wedding plans coming along?" Esme asked her, I choose at this moment to excuse myself. I really didn't want to have wedding talk on my graduation day. Don't get me wrong or anything, I am happy to be marring the man I have loved all my life. Its just I wish to take one day one whole day for something other than impeding nuptials and craziness.

I slipped out the front door of the Cullen's house and head over to our back yard and up to the tree house. This is were I go to think and just be by myself. No one knows about me coming here, and I know that this will be the last place they think to look.

As I sit with my back to the door, looking out the tiny window at the back of the tree house lost in my own thoughts. When I feel two strong arm's wrap around me. I know immediately that it was my daddy.

"Bells, what are you doing up here baby girl? You haven't came up here to thinking since last summer. What's going on in that head of your's?" dad ask me.

I turn to look at him and see the concern in his eyes. "Dad, I just don't know what to do any more. All these talk about wedding's, and future plans, I just want to take one day to be a normal family without talking about impending weddings, honeymoon's and such. It seems every time I turn around its wedding this and honeymoon that. I can't take it any more daddy." by the time I end my little rant I'm in tears. "Are you saying you have second thoughts about marrying me Bella?" That was Edward, I did not see him behind dad, he had so many emotions going a crossed his face most of it being hurt and rejected.

"What no, baby I love you and want to marry you more than anything." I say to him my heart breaking with the look on his face.

"Bella, I'll leave you to talk to Edward, If you need me you know where to find me." Dad said he kissed me on my head and went back down the ladder.

"Edward baby, come here." I say to him, in which he complies and crawls over and sits behind me and I crawl up and sit in his lap and wrap my arm's around his neck. I kiss his lips lightly.

"Baby, I want to marry you more than anything in the world, it just seems all we talk about lately is wedding plan's. We haven't spent any time with just you and I, or us and our siblings like we used to I miss everyone." "We miss you to Bells." That was Rose. I look out the door down to the ground and there stand Rosie, Em, Ali, and Jazz. All of them with a sad look on their faces.

"Can we come up Belly, I think we all need to talk." Em asked.

"Of Course Emmy. I would love that. I said to them as Edward scoots us back into a corner in the small tree house. They all filled in and sat down each in couple in a corner.

"Wait a minute, one question. How did you guy's know I was up here?" I questioned them and looked around the tiny room at each of them. They all held amused expressions.

"Silly Bella, we've know about you coming up here ever since it had been built back when we were all seven." Rose said.

"Yeah, we just never said anything to you about it, because it was your thing, we each have our own things where we go to think and just sit, me for example I have shopping, Rose has fixing cars, Jazz has his history books, and Em has his video games. Now Edward, he has you, we have watched him sit and stare at you from a distance with that look he gets when he thinks about something. See we all have our thing, and you have yours." Ali said to me with a heart felt smile on her pixie face.

"But little darlin, we agree with you, with all the talk and planning of the weddings going on, no thanks to our mothers, we haven't spent time with just each other as a couple or the six of us all together. I know how you feel Bells, I feel as though I am losing my best friends and it has bothered me, and Ali, her and I talked about it last night." Jazz said.

"We all had a talk with each other as a couple and our siblings. Except you Belly, We could never find the right time to sit down with you and talk to you about this." Em said to me with a sad smile.

"Every time we got any where close to talking to you our mothers would interrupt or something would come up about school and planning graduation day, but that's why we are here now to talk bout missing everyone, love. We can't stand not having the closeness of each other and most of all we can see the effect its having on you. Baby, you are suffering the most, because you have been the most busiest, with helping your sisters with there wedding, working on our wedding and working with your dad down at the hospital. Baby you have taken to much of yourself away from us and we see it in your eyes every day when you leave in the morning. No more Bella, starting tonight we are all going to spend more time with each other as a couple and as one big family like the six of us used to be. Ok baby?" Edward asked me and kissed the top of my head.

I looked around the little room to my siblings, yes I said siblings because Rose and Ali may be my sisters but Em and Jazz were like my big brothers that I always wanted. Just like Em and Edward were Ali's big brothers as Jazz and Edward are Rose's big brothers, we are all a big family. As my eyes finally landed back on Edwards face I smiled and said, "Ok baby, so what do we want to do?"

I looked over at Em who started to bust a gut. We all knew what that meant he had and idea, and it was crazy.

"Ok Em we give, what is your crazy idea?" Ali, asked him. He took a minute to calm down and when he did, he got this mischievous grin on his face and said "Lets go skinny dipping!"

We all looked at each other, "Why the hell not?" I said, and began to giggle. "Hell yeah little Belly." Em said and gave me a high five.

We all agreed that after dinner we would all head out to our spot at the lake. This was the beginning of getting back on track with our family. We are all we were going to have when we all moved to Seattle in the fall to start college and I know that there will be more times like this where we just take life by the horns and go with it.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, what did you think of their little family pow wow in the tree house? Leave it to Emmett to suggest skinny dipping. I hope and will try to keep the last three chapters and epi on scheduled. Please leave me some love on what you think._

_XOXO  
_

_ROSEY  
_


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guy's, Sorry its been so long since I have updated. I was in the middle of a chapter for one of my stories when my computer crashed and I lost everything. I lost all my stories chapters. Current chapters and in the works chapters. I am in the process of writing a new chapter for YATWN! I am still stumped on what I was writing for my other stories, but I promise y'all this that I am trying my hardest to get everything up an going. I don't have internet at home so I am at my mom's to write up this note to everyone. Please stay with me I also have a new job that I work third shift so on my days off I will work on my chapters when I can. I hope I haven't lost any of you. Please review this if you are still with me. **

**Thanks, RPC 3**


End file.
